Power's within herself
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Mikan's greatest adventure and in future there will be a crossover.SRY i am not good in summaries.Pls read and review and mostly PLEASE ENJOY!
1. What the SING!

_**Hi (minna-san) everyone i would like to say i love everyones fanfics.PLS continue with your work.IF i copy anything pls forgive me cos u all have many ideas that all the ideas run out.i do not own gakuen alice,if i did i would be so happy and that alot of ppl like that show.**_

_**Chapter 1:What the SING?!?!?**_

_**On this nice day,during winter on Mikan first year in the academy,she got up early and she went to class early...When she was there,she saw Yuu,her class president and friend.She was tired until the rest of her classmate came and all of them talk alot.Until Narumi-sensei came in with a smile.He said that there will be a singing competition and whoever who gets the golden ticket in their eggshell shall represent this class.It will be against the entire school and from 1 week the competition will so the person who gets it don need to go to class for a week and those who enter tnhe finale will have 3 days to prepare a different song. **_

_**Everyone went to take the eggs.it started by alphabets.After a few students it was Natsume, all the fangirls hope it was him but he did not get it.Then it was Hotaru,she did not get it too.after her was blah blah then only Ruka,he also did not get it.Then after a while was the last person in alphabetical order was Mikan,and guess she got it.At that moment she was shock and do not know how.Then Narumi-sensei said the rules are simple you must make a song and practice it within 1week and u cannot sing it to your friends and cannot get any help from them.**_

_**So she was excused and do not know what to do or how to start without a friends help...Then she thought of a song that she created when she was young.She knew how to play the piano.**_

_**sorry for the short chapter i will try again next time.PLS Everyone continue their wonderful fanfics.**_


	2. The Competition

_**Chapter 2:The competition**_

_**On the very day everyone was worried of Mikan at how will she do?,what will she wear?Mikan was in her room,she look for the dress she and grandpa sew.It was a very beautiful dress and this was when Mikan first learn how sew.(i guess sewing,singing,smiling its the sakuras best)So she comb her hair and change into it.she was tying her hair.she went backstage and she brought her comb and her dress in a paperbag.**_

_**First up was class 1A then 1B,1C,2A and now was Mikans class.There was an advertisement before she start.Too bad the teachers don let her friends help so she was on her own.She wore the dress which is white with a perfect curved since that dress was her first time there was no pattern but i was beautiful.She change and wore a heart shape necklace with highheels and let her hair down.With that she looks like a goddess.**_

_**The advertisement was over and it was Mikans turn.Then she said it was my favourite song i created and i hope you will like it.It is call The start of something new.They listened to what she say and then she begin playing the piano.Then she sang:**_

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight **_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

_**In the end all of them cheer for her angelic voice and how good she is in singing and playing the piano,then after that all the people sang.The judges went to discuss.The judges annouce that the Classes are class 2B,3C and 5A.Which meant Mikan won and she was shocked.All her friends congratulate her and they said they did not know she got such an angelic voice.But now Mikan HAVE to make another song.But she went to the afterparty and enjoyed herself.When she went to her room,she bumped into Natsume and he said Not bad polka dots.**_

**_Mikan:i am not polka dots,my name is M-I-K-A-N Understand?_**

**_Natsume:whatever_**

**_Then Natsume went back to his room.Mikan was still angry but she just relax this time._**


	3. The Competition Part2

_**Hi everyone did you all enjoy it.But i did cos i love writing.PLS review too cos i wanna know your comments.**_

_**Chapter 3:The Competition Part 2**_

**_Mikan been practicing so much that even she can sleep 24hours.When she waked up,she will take a shower and then eat,greet her friends along the way.After that,she will practice until dinner time.She will do that for 3days where the finale will take place.Then when the day came,Mikan was nervous,she did not just practice today she also must picked which clothes to wear.She picked an elegant clothes.(tell you all later)Then all her friends wished her good luck even Jinno-sensei.Then when it was about to start,Mikan went to her dressing room and get ready._**

**_They all were ready to sing except for Mikan.Mikan was still worried.She went to change and she wore a elegant kimono wore by her mother and she let go her hair.The kimono is red with patterns and she wore a necklace that has a red love that is ruby._**

**_She was not the first one to sing this time it was olders first.Since today have to sing 2 songs.The two sang to of their made up songs then it was mikan.Her first song was.._**

_**At the Beginning**_  
_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you **_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

_**She sang it beautifully while the others as in audiences cheer.**_

**_Then she got ready for the next song.She played her piano and she started to say_**

**_Mikan:it is call :"_Life is Like a Boat_"here i go._**

_**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Whoâ€™s gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we canâ€™t escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just donâ€™t give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought Iâ€™d feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

**_She ended the song and ther was a lot of applause:1.her clothes_**

**_ 2.her voice and song_**

**_So she thanked them and ran backstage._**

**_the judges called all the finalist to come out.And the winner is..._**

**_MIKAN!!_**

**_Everyone cheered and mikan said her thank yous._**


	4. The Bad News

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

**_Chapter 4:The Bad News_**

**_The next day,Mikan woke up suprisingly early and got ready to go to school.So she ate her breakfast and went.In class ,she greet everyone then went to her seat.After a few minutes, the class started(Narumi's lesson).When Mr.Narumi's class was about to end,a robot came in and called Mikan Sakura a letter for you.When she read it,tears started coming down her face.Tears she could not stop._**

**_Hotaru took the letter and read it infront the class.It said:_**

**_ Mikan Sakura you are the only family to your grandpa that is alive so we want You to have his belongings.He just passed awayTry to endure this ad return immediately to collect his belongings.Thank You._**

**_Everyone felt very pity for Mikan.She soon ran into her room and look the door to cry.While everyone just look at her ran._**

**_Hotaru:Leave her be alone for awhile._**

**_Yuu:But,her grandpa just passed away.How would you feel if your only family member passed away._**

**_Hotaru:you maybe be right but still she is in a way where she will kill anyone she sees._**

**_Anna and Nonoko:pls we gotta do something._**

**_Mr.Narumi:i will try make the headmaster let Mikan go home to get her grandpa's belongings._**

**_PlS don't complain that it is too shortor boring cos it is kinda hard.PLS continue your stories and i also would like to say maybe next time will be a long chapter._**


	5. The Dream

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.If i did copy any ideas pls forgive me.Enjoy!!**_

**_Chapter5: The Dream_**

**_Mikan lock herself in the room,regretting that she ever came here because of her selfishness,she should have stayed her._**

**_Mikan's POV(i don really know what POV means but everyone i read use this.)_**

**_I should have stay to protect grandpa but i miss Hotaru,what should i do?Maybe i should change i don't know.I do not wanna go have lunch nor dinner so i should go to bed.Hmm...i wanna remember all my good times with grandpa.In 5 mins Mikan fall asleep._**

**_Hotaru,Yuu,Anna,Nonoko and most of them went to see Mikan only to find that her door was lock not until Hotaru use her baka gun to knock open the door.All they found was Mikan asleep on her bed._**

**_IN Mikan's Dream_**

**_There was a woman carrying an infant walking in the snow.She felt she know that woman.The woman had brunette hair and hazel eyes.She was wearing a coat and she was very beautiful.Then after that she remember about her grandpa and started dreaming about him.All the good times and bad and even weird like how he dress up just to go to Mikan's first day of school.Besides that,were all about her scary moments and how her grandpa comfort her._**

**_The Next Day_**

**_Mikan woke up very early today and took her shower.After that,instead of pigtails,she tied a ponytail.It suit her well and make her more beautiful/ladylike.She went to class and did a bit of studying before class started.Whenever ANYONE came into the class,she just continue stuying not bothering to greet.Even Hotaru she did not greed nor jump up to hug her._**

**_Class started and Mr.Narumi ask Mikan how is she?_**

**_Mikan:i'm fine,don't worry at all.Forcing a smile,but everyone thought it was real, no one noticed it was a fake smile.She started class._**

**_Ok Class is over.Mikan paid attention in class which made everyone worried._**

**_Next day_**

**_Mr.Narumi been begging the headmaster on letting Mikan to go to her village for a while.He tried 50 times.He tried his 51 time and it work._**

**_Was it short?i hope not.Pls review to tell me if it is okay._**


	6. Troubles Blooms

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

**_Chapter 6:Troubles blooms._**

**_Mikan woke up and got ready to go to class.When the class started(Jinno-sensei's lesson)an interuption occured.Mr.Narumi suddenly came in and told Jinno something.Mr.Narumi then said Mikan PLS COME OVER HERE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.Mikan do as she was told.Mr.Narumi whispered to her so that others could not listen._**

**_Mr.Narumi:Mikan,you are allowed to go home for 5 days.1day to go there,3days to stay there and 1day to come back on 1 condition,u must wear this camera pin._**

**_Mikan:I can WHAT?!?!?YAHOO!!!!loud enough for a blackout in the system.Then she started saying,i can go home for 5days,i can go home for 5days and she kept repeating that until..._**

**_Mr.Narumi:Mikan!Time to pack your bag to get ready,you will be leaving at 6.30p.m. later.So,you will be excused from class today._**

**_Mikan:YAY!!no Jin-jin's lesson.Then Mikan realized something.She whispered something but the class could hear,grandpa was what she whispered.She started crying but she ran to her room before anyone saw her tears._**

**_Mikan packed her stuff and got ready._**

**_In class,_**

**_classes finished and everyone decided to say goodbye to Mikan.All of them went there._**

**_In Mikan's room_**

**_she got ready to go.when she saw her friends,she told them goodbye see all of you in 5days,she said while smiling._**

**_6.30,_**

**_Mikan was sitting a limo to go there,_**

**_The next day she reached there,She started seeing all the old albums,she started crying,in a few hours she fall asleep.She woke up just it time to get dinner ready.She cooked ramen and ate it.after that she quickly went to bed._**

**_The next day,_**

**_Mikan packed up the stuffs except the clothes in the closet but she fell asleep._**

**_Then the last day there,_**

**_Mikan clean the closet and found a note,Before she could read it a man came and kidnapped her._**

**_After fifth day and Mikan have not return._**

**_Mr.Narumi and the whole class B especially Natsume was worried._**

**_Mr.Narumi went to the principal office and ask him that if he could go check on on how is Mikan?why isn't she back?_**

**_The headmaster allow knowing that something bad must have occured._**

**_Mr.Narumi went to get ready,while Natsume heard the conversation.Mr.Narumi went to a car and drived it,while knowing that Natsume was there._**

**_Mr.Narumi:when are you planning to tell me,that you are following me?_**

**_Natsume:so you notice huh?_**

**_Mr.Narumi:of course._**

**_Since we're here i don't care._**

**_They went inside the house and they found a not._**

**_It says:_**

**_If you want the nullification girl you must make a decision in 5days whether to give your precious Black cat to us.If you made the decision in 5th day come to the warehouse.Now the note will trasmit the day u read it._**

**_So,they have five days?_**

**_Wonder what will they picked?found out next time.And pls review.Thank you for reading._**


	7. Mikan's Heroine

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

**_Chapter 7:Mikan's Heroine_**

**_After that,Mr.Narumi called a guy with an alice of teleport.He teleported them back to the academy.Natsume felt that this is his fault.Natsume agreed to this and told Narumi._**

**_During the 4days,_**

**_Everyone was worried about Mikan except the Natsume and Ruka fanclub because they do not want anything to happen to on the other hand was worried for Mikan and Natsume.All classes was always cancel because the teachers and headmasters was trying to make a plan._**

**_In Mikan's Dreams,_**

**_Mikan's been dreaming of a woman again.Besides that,also the woman was being with her grandpa.She did not understand and no matter how hard she tried to wake up,she couldn't._**

**_The Fifth Day,_**

**_Natsume and Narumi got ready to go with a plan._**

**_Well they reached there and was about to switch until Narumi ask where is Mikan?He said she's right here.Pointing to a sleeping Mikan._**

**_Natsume:what did you do to her?_**

**_The AAO guy number1:nothing,just a potion to keep her asleep for 5days._**

**_Narumi:ok,fine we will switch in 5 mins._**

**_guy number2:why is that?_**

**_Natsume:cos i want to see Mikan first. _**

**_In Mikan's dream,_**

**_her dream was interrupted_**

Suddenly a woman and her grandpa appeared infront of her.

Mikan:grandpa?

Grandpa:yes mikan it's me.

Yuka/The woman:Mikan have you forgot me?If you have i will remind you,i am Sakura Yuka Azumi,your mother.

Mikan:My mother(Mikan started crying)(then she started to ran to hug her mom)

Grandpa:Sorry i've never told you about your mother.Mikan even if we both died.Our spirits live in you always protecting you.

Yuka:ok,now Narumi and the black cat is in danger.When you were packing my dad's (Mikan's grandpa) stuffs ,you were kidnapped and brought here,they made you drink a potion to make you sleep for 5days.Fight it and wake up to help them.So,don't worry me and your grandpa,we are here to help you and protect you and your precious ones.

Mikan:ok i will try.Wake up,Mikan wake up.WAIT,can i talk to you both soon.

Yuka:of course you can.We will be by your side.Now.Mikan starting from now your journeys will really begin.Braced yourself.Now wake up.

And with that Mikan woke up seeing that Natsume was busy going to be a trade to the AAO.Mikan go into a martial arts position.(yuka is doing this because she is in Mikan right?)

Natsume just stared at her.Mikan started to fight, with Natsume joining.Narumi just stand there cos he's not good in combats.Then Natsume was having problems and he started to get hit alot of time.Natsume used too much energy and Natsume lost conciousness.

Mikan suddenly unleash her full power to her alice.Addition to her alice it exploded destroying everything including the AAO members.But Mikan's alice made a bubble shield to protect Natsume and Narumi from the damages including none alice objects.Mikan on the other hand got blasted and landed on a stairs which she droped and she landed at the bottom unconcious with alot of cuts,burns,bloods and etc.

After 5 Minutes,

Natsume and Narumi woke up.Natsume burned the shield and got up to look for Mikan.Narumi went to check the stairs and saw Mikan in a pool of blood.Narumi quickly called Natsume and he took his phone to call the guy with the alice of teleport.They teleported into the Academy's Hospital.Mikan then was hurried for an operation to check on her.Natsume and Narumi tried to remember what had happened?Eventually they did.Narumi made and annoucement to close friends of Sakura Mikan PLS REPORT to the HOSPITAL.

Yuu:What happened?

Narumi:well you remember the fact Mikan got kidnapped right?

Anna & Nonoko:Of Course!

Narumi:ok ok don't be this harsh.Mikan suddenly destroyed a potion infects that make people sleep for 5days and so she woke up and saw all those men.She begin fighting using Martial Arts.

Everyone except Narumi,Hotaru and Natsume:WHAT?!?!

Narumi:Natsume joined in but got hit unconcious.Mikan saw that and she got angry so she release her full power,Before doing that i remember a bubble shield surrounding me and Natsume from everyting including non alice objects.

Everyone except the 3 same people:WHAT?!?!Mikan did that??

Narumi:Yes,now will you all just let me finished my sentences first.Ok Mikan got alot of damage and she fallen from a stairs.There was a pool of blood.

**_Everyone except Narumi And Natsume:What the!?!?!_**

**_The girls started crying(Nonoko,anna and Misaki,Hotaru hold back her tears)It was getting late her friends all went back except Narumi and Natsume,who were thinking it was their fault._**

**_Then suddenly the doctor woke up Narumi who was currently sleeping on a coach._**

**_Narumi and Natsume:How's Mikan doing?How's her condition?Can she survive?_**

**_Doctor:wait slow down,Mikan's shes umm...she is well...she survived only on her alice but she's not doing ok...We will check again tomorrow.Now she needs her rest.tomorrow is a Monday so theres not much people in the hospital._**

**_Natsume:So you're saying she on the line of live and death?_**

**_doctor:Well...you could say that.._**

**_Narumi:Natsume,we better rest first you got school tomorrow._**

**_Natsume:Hn._**

**_Was it ok??PLS review and give me comments_**


	8. Mikan's problem

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

_Chapter 8:Mikan's problem_

_The Next Day,_

_When morning appeared,Natsume went to the hospital in a flash.While the subtitute teacher took over the class.Narumi went to the hospital too so that's why the subtitute teacher replace him._

_Doctor:ok Narumi i did a check and...umm..._

_Narumi:AND WHAT?!?_

_Natsume:Get on with it._

_Doctor:Mikan lost alot of blood.let's say there is a 100 of blood.She lost 60 of her blood._

Narumi and Natsume:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Their screaming can be heard all the way to class 2B.

Yuu:Did you all hear something?

Hotaru:yea so?Maybe it's just piyo.

Ruka:Hey don't talk to piyo like that.

Hotaru:Whatever.

Meanwhile Mikan was in a dream.Narumi went to the microphone room to make an annoucement.

Narumi:To all students in the academy...sniff...Sakura Mikan...sniff...lost alot of...sniff...blood..can anyone donate some blood to here.She lost a lot of blood cos she risk her life to save mine and the Black cat.

then Natsume pushed Narumi and took the microphone.

Natsume:Listen up all of you.You don't need to donate any blood to i will understand?

Meanwhile with Mikan.

Yuka:Mikan wake up now.Your friend,Natsume is going to donate blood to you.If so, he will die.

Mikan:what?!?!?!

Mikan got up limping to the microphone room.She went there and saw Natsume Scolding himself while Narumi crying.The microphone was still on.

Mikan:NO!!...Breath...i don't need...breath...blood...breath...at all..you should not worry...then Mikan fainted.

Meanwhile in class,

did you hear that Natsume is so upset.Mikan lost many blood while protecting Natsume and Mr.Narumi.

all those noises was heard in the class.

Yuu:Mikan you should not have sacrifice yourself,i can't belive you can even walk to the microphone considering your condition,If i was in your position i could not walk,talk or even wake up.

Anna and Nonoko:NO!!WHY MIKAN?!?!

Hotaru:come on guys do you all wanna see how's Mikan doing?

Almost all of the girls cried in the academy while the guys have tears.

Tsubasa and Misaki heard the announcement also and was saying the same thing as Yuu.Tsubasa caried Misaki and walked to the hospital.On their way they bumped to Hotaru,Yuu,Anna,Nonoko and the whole class 2B.

AT the hospital

Yuka suddenly appeared.

Yuka:tsk,my daughter you are as clumsy as me.

Narumi:Yuka..

Natsume:Mikan's mother...

Yuka carried Mikan and brought her to the room while narumi and Natsume was still shock.Yuka and mikan was in mikan's hospital room.Yuka started singing

Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Whoâ€™s gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we canâ€™t escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Mikan's woke up listening and she continued with her mother

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just donâ€™t give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought Iâ€™d feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

Automatically Mikan fall into a deep deep coma.

Narumi and natsume then came in.

Narumi :what happen?

Yuka:Mikan will fall into a deep coma for 7days,in those days her blood will go back to her automatically.Instead of 100 of blood it will be 150.

and with that yuka went back to Mikan's body.After a few minutes,

The WHOLE class 2B and Tsubasa and Misaki came.They saw how liveless was Mikan.Everyone was quiet until Narumi said something

Narumi:.Mikan will be in a coma

He couldn't finish his word.And already the girls cried.

Narumi:umm...i haven't finish my word.Mikan will be in a coma for 7 days only.She will regain her blood in those days.Her mother did this to her so that she could regain blood while you all must try your best to live without Mikan for 7days

The girls cried hard while some of the guys cried.

They were worried of course but they tried their best.

During those days Mikan was not dreaming anything.It was like blank.And she was also gaining something for the past days.They are the elemental alices

1.Fire(real element)

2.Water(real)

3.Earth(real)

4.Wind(real)

5.Ice(real)

6.Time

7.Dark

and 1 more which she already had: nullification

But she did not know anything at all.


	9. Unexpected

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

_Chapter 9:Unexpected_

_After the 7 days,_

_Mikan woke up and she notice her surroundings.Her friends can't visit because it is a friday.So she got up and got dress.She checked out the hospital and she thought she could suprise her friend.So, she went to her class._

_Mikan:Ohayou minna-san(while smiling a beautiful smile)_

_Everyone:Mikan!You're out of the hospital?!?!_

_Mikan:yup!Why you don't like me back?_

_Everyone:of course we do._

_Narumi:Mikan since you just got out from the hospital you should go to your room and rest._

_Mikan:Hai(yes) Narumi-sensei_

_Mikan got out and says her goodbyes fisrt.She went to her room.Mikan was in her room resting/sleeping._

_In Mikan's dream,_

_Yuka:Mikan sooner or later you will be called by some people,Be prepare._

_Mikan:Huh??what you mean??_

_Grandpa:She means sooner or later somethings going to happen.Mikan,i sense danger.Be careful Mi-chan._

_Mikan then woke up sweating,she saw all her friends,Mikan did not let go her hair to sleep._

_Mikan:huh??_

_Hotaru:you were having a nightmare,idiot._

_Mikan:nightmare??(scratch head)"oh yea i was with Mom and grandpa,they said danger is near."Mikan thought._

_In Mikan's head,_

_Yuka:Mikan ducked._

_Back to the room,_

_Mikan:everyone ducked!!!_

_everyone ducked and than a arrow with a note came.Everyone except Mikan,Hotaru and Natsume was scared.Mikan took the paper and read it out loud:_

_Sakura Mikan,come join the AAO or else your friends will be in danger within another 6years.We got some elemental users that have the elements of water,wind,ice,earth and dark.Now,we need is you.We do not need the Black Cat with his Fire alice anymore.We do need your nullification alice.If you don't join with us then within the 6years of training the elemental members of AAO we will kill the whole academy.But if you join i might spare your friends lifes.This not will now self destruct in 10seconds._

_10 9 8 7 6 5 Mikan took it and throw it out the window.4 3 2 1 BOOM!_

_Mikan suddenly started crying with confusion from the note._

_Hotaru:Mikan don't cry we wont be defeated that easily anyways i am hungry lets get dinner._

_Mikan:Hotaru...Ok,lets get dinner i am hungry too.I am going to change first._

_Everyone got out and Mikan close the door to change.After a few seconds in Mikan's Mind,Yuka:MIkan they are finally calling you.Suddenly Mikan got teleported out and she was screaming on the way._

_The class 2B heard her scream and rush there.They saw that Mikan's clothes was on the floor,the 1 she was going to where and Mr.Narumi with the whole S.A class came._

_Mr.Narumi and S.A. class:WHAT__ HAPPEND??_

_Yuu:Mikan was changing until she screamed so we rush here and she was missing.And there's more,maybe she was kidnapped by AAO.Because there was a note saying:_

_Sakura Mikan,come join the AAO or else your friends will be in danger within another 6years.We got some elemental users that have the elements of water,wind,ice,earth and dark.Now,we need is you.We do not need the Black Cat with his Fire alice anymore.We do need your nullification alice.If you don't join with us then within the 6years of training the elemental members of AAO we will kill the whole academy.But if you join i might spare your friends lifes._

_Mr.Narumi:i will report to the headmasters now.You all look for her at the school compound._

_Meanwhile with Mikan,_

_Yuka:Mikan-chan open your eyes._

_Mikan:why is this place so white like in the sky,mom?_

_Grandpa:Because we are up in the sky Mi-chan._

_Mikan:NANI!!?!(what!!)_

_a woman:Yes you are in the sky Mikan-chan.Hello my name is Sakura Mizuki.I will be your personal helper,trainer and advisor in your histories,alices and the Sakura clan's techniques._

_Mikan:Oh...OK..._

_Mizuki:Mikan-chan follow me now.I shall explain to you.You will be up here for 5 and a half years to train you so that you will be ready for AAO.Other than that,Your plan is:_

_1.you will be in a hospital up here in a room to remember all your history.Half a year._

_2.you will be having pyhsical training to highten all your movements,senses and all that.1 year._

_3.you will be having alices training.Mastering all the alices.1 and a half years._

_4.Mastering the Sakura clan's techniques.1 year_

_5.secrets.1 and a half years_

_Ok lets go to the hospital._

_Mikan:hai..._

_Mikan was set up to some weird machines then she fall into a deep sleep.Suddenly a voice appear._


	10. Mikans History

_**

* * *

HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 10:Mikan's history. ** _

Meanwhile at the Alice Academy,

Hotaru went to her lab while the rest of class 2B and S.A. class went to look for Mikan.

Ruka use his alice to searh for Mikan.(call his animals friends)Misaki duplicate herself with the doppelganger alice.

No such luck!No Mikan to be found.

Ruka:Sakura-san where are you?

Meanwhile at Hotaru's lab,

Hotaru:I am finally done,Invention 098:The Baka Hair searcher,it can search for the baka(idiot)by his or her hair DNA.

She took a hair of Mikan's and put it on her invention.The macine scanned it.

The machine:scanning in progress.

Hotaru:hurry up you dumb thing.

The machine:No such DNA in this world.

Hotaru:what you mean machine?

Machine:She's no longer alive or this is not even a alive person's DNA.

Hotaru:you said what?

Machine:i said...(Hotaru shut the machine off.)

Hotaru brought it to the gymnasium and took the microphone.

Hotaru:All students and teachers of this academy please proceed to the gymnasium at once.repeat,All students and teachers of this academy please proceed to the gymnasium at once.Including the headmasters an headmistress.

All of them gather there not knowing anything.The front row was all the 1A,B and C.Then it was 2A,B,and C.And then blah blah until the headmasters,headmistress and teachers.

Hotaru:welcome all ladies and gentlemen,i am Imai Hotaru from class 2B.All of you may know who is Sakura Mikan the use to be no star.

Everyone:Yes of course we know her.

Hotaru:shut up or let me hit you with my newest biggest baka gun.

Everyone:...

Hotaru:Now Ms.Sakura might be dead or capture by AAO.I have a machine that can find people.

She took out the invention again.

Machine:scanning in progress.Sorry but the one you are looking for is not in this world or either that this person is already dead.

And then Anna and Nonoko burst into tears.

Anna and Nonoko:WHY!!WHY MIKAN!!??!

Some guys hold back their tears but some cried and the girls cried.The teachers remained calm with the headmasters and headmistress except Narumi who cried like an idiot.

Everyone cried their heart out even the weird Sumire and Hotaru along with Natsume whose tears came down on its own.

Meanwhile with Mikan,

Mikan was brought to the hospital and got pluged into the machine then Mikan fell in deep slumber.

A man:Mikan oh Mikan...

Mikan: huh??

A man 2:Mikan i am the 1st hokage of Sakura Clan,Konoha and the one who called you is the 2nd hokage.

Another man:I am the third hokage.

Blonde man:And i am the forth hokage.

A woman:Hello,my name is Sakura Tsunade and i am the fifth hokage.

A Man:I am Sakura Uzumaki Naruto and i am the sixth hokage.Please call me Naruto.

Mikan:oh ok...

Naruto:Tsunade no baa-chan(old lady Tsunade)and i are going to tell you your past because the others are tired.

Meanwhile at the academy,

All the girl were crying so the guys help up the girls,

Koko Anna

Yuu Nonoko

Mochu/Mochi Sumire

Ruka Hotaru.

They all ended up being couples.

Back to Mikan,

Tsunade:Mikan your family is the whole clan of Sakura and in the olden days the people called our clans village "Konoha"(Leaf village).So as you know about Hokages as in the strongest person in the willage and the strongest alice.We also called alices,chakra,ability or powers.Your grandpa was Naruto,the sixth hokages grandson and now you are Narutos great(x4) granddaughter.You were about to die on the day you were born but Naruto save you by giving to some chakra and life.That means the kyuunbi(nine tailed fox) in Naruto is also in you now.Other than that,In the last year in the sky that Mizuki did not tell you is you will be learning how to CREATE ALICE for istant you are allowed to creat new ALICES like umm...whatever come in your mind like lets say flower alice that means it can create flowers anytime.Mikan now i will say other than that.

Naruto:Dont worry Tsunade no baa-chan i will tell the rest,Mikan-chan the alices that you known have different levels that no one knew except the most dangerous person that the leader of AAO so he will teach the members of AAO.In this whole time we will teach you history,maths and others to make you smart,strong(Tsunade gonna train her to have massive strengh)and last but not least the importance of Alices/chakra.OK lets see your plan,this will last half a year so that means i will tell you all about your history and other history.You will also learn about Alices including alices levels and ALL THAT...I will start with the elemental alices.

Alices levels:

Firelvl 1-Normal fire lvl 2-creating animals with flames lvl 3-does not decrease life lvl 4-Calling the fire dragons lvl 5-creating massive fire volcana.

WaterSame with fire but in water.

Wind,earth,ice,dark-same with fire but with their own element.

Nullifyinglvl 1-nullify alices lvl2-nullify peoples movements lvl3-nullify time itself lvl 4-nullify everything people and time.lvl 5-calling the nullifying phoenix.

After that will be Bla bla bla...

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *


	11. During the other 5 years

_This chapter is gonna be short so pls try to enjoy!!Pls review too!!i wanna know your comments!_

* * *

_Chapter 11:During the other 5 Years._

_At Mikan, _

Mikan been doing all the training.

_Flashback  
After the to remember all your history in the hospital task would be the physical training and also Mikan will study all the subjects.Monday to Saturday morning to afternoon is physical training while at night is studying the subjects.During the Sundays she always sing near a Sakura tree.Then after that she became stronger than metal itself like Tsunade and Sakura's strenght and faster than lightning like Rock Lee's speed.Then after that is,alices training.Mastering all the alices like all the main elements until their last level._

_After that,Mikan have to master the Sakura clan's techniques like the blood flowing in a coma for 7 days technique.Other than that,Mikan can also make her own techniques like making a person's body flexible technique.During this training she have alot of breaktimes to rest because she could master it easily.So on her breaktimes she played piano and other instruments while singing songs like sad,happy,pop,hiphop,and other types.But when she sang she can compose songs and she compose a lot of songs.When she sings a sad song her tears will become rain in the academy and her voice while be heard in the academy so alot of them thought of Mikan everytime.Even the most meanest teacher Jinno-sensei.Besides that during the five years in the academy are still the same only Natsume is nicer than last time for he call it as a gift to Mikan and Jinno-sensei became less meaner to the students and istead of hurting them with lightning so fast he will give a warning to them 1st._

_Back to Mikan,__Mikan's last training which is making new alices was a hard technique to do learn especially on the new seals but the incantation is the same except the part where you have to change the alices name._

_After the trainings,_

_Yuka:Mikan you pass your training and now you must go back to the academy._

_Mikan:really!!i can go back??_

_Mizuki:yes you can but you must make an excuse for not being in the academy for years..._

_Mikan:oh...ok excuses is easy knowing that the whole Sakura clan teach me all these acting also._

_Yuka:Mikan don't forget you are the next hokage,you are the 7th Hokage._

_Mikan:I am...a Hokage..._

_Mizuki:Hai(yes) and you must take responsibility in the world Hokage-sama._

_Mikan:ok then Bye Bye.Umm...how do i call you the next time??_

_Yuka:Just call us by your heart and Mikan.._

_Mikan:Hai??_

_The whole Sakura clan from the 1st Hokage to the youngest baby:Here is a necklace you can call us with and on it there is some weapons,music player,clothes,kimonos,foods,snacks,sweets,a video on the training so incase you forget something you can watch it,there is a data computer on everyone on the world and in the Sakura clan plus other datas also and alot more other stuff you can check on like incantation._

_Yuka:Mikan,i put all your bags in you necklace and all your composed song in your bags._

_Mikan:Ok!! THANKS EVERYONE!!!!BYE!! I WILL MISS YOU!!!!_

_The end of this chapter._

* * *

Thank you for reading!!

* * *


	12. Returning Home

_HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!

* * *

Mikan(in her mind):So i get to go back to the academy now. _

Mikan made her way to the academy but before she entered she made an illusion of her looks.Now she look like blue curly hair with blue eyes and her clothes are blue t-shirt with a pink shorts.

Mikan:Hi,may i enter the academy because i've got an alice.

Guard:You got an alice?Are you sure??Show me.

Mikan:ok(as she control the weather into raining.)

Guard:ok you are allowed to enter.

Mikan walked to the office but on her way she saw Mr.Narumi and her old classmates so she taught of a trick to see their attitudes.Mikan waled straight to the door and open it.

Mikan:umm..i would like to enroll to the acade...oops this is not the office is it??

Mr.Narumi:Nope i am afraid it is not.Go turn to your left and then turn to your first door on the left.

Mikan:ok thanks Bye.

Mikan thought:wow they have not change much on their looks except Hotaru grow her hair long.

Mikan(in her mind):So i get to go back to the academy now. 

_Before Mikan went to the office and enroll herself she took out her disguise.Now she look like two half bun hairstyle while nothing much except she is very beautiful,gorgeous and pretty.She enter the office._

_Mikan:Good morning sir i am Sakura,Mikan and i would like to ebroll to the academy._

_Headmaster:Mi-Mikan i thought you died?_

_Mikan:No sir i simply got kidnapped by AAO but then i escaped and then i got hit by a car but a couple who also have alice took care of me and trained me until now._

_Headmaster:oh...ok please sign this and here is your id and your room key.You will be a 1 star again._

_Mikan:ok no problem.See ya._

_Mikan went to her room and rested till the next day which is a Wednesday.Mikan got up took a showerand drees.She tied her hair in two half bun(like Mei Ling in CCS).besides that she wore a mask covering her eye.The mask is white and decorated with diamonds._

_Mr.Narumi:hello you must be the new student entering class 3B._

_Mikan:yes i am and hello to you too._

_Mr.Narumi went in to the classroom._

_Mr.Narumi:Class we have a new student.Give her a warm welcome ,okay?_

_Mikan walked in while everyone looked except Natsume._

_Mikan:Hi,(the lies are coming)i do not remember much about myself because i suffered from amnesia.I remember i got kidnapped by a group call AAO which is Anti Alice Organization.(Natsume was now paying attention)After that,i escaped and got hit by a truck,a couple took care of me afterwards.They trained me and they said they got alices also.They told me to come here to gain my memories back._

_Sumire:So what's your name?_

_Mikan:If i am not mistaken my name is Sakura,Mikan._

_everyone:NA-NANIIII!!!(WHAT!!!!)_

_Mikan:umm...is there something wrong??_

_Hotaru:well you cannot be my best friend because she was gone last 5 years ago._

_Mikan:Hmm...so if you are my best friend that means your name is Imai,Hotaru._

_Hotaru:How did you know my name?_

_Mikan:i told you i am trying to remember what happen before my amnesia..._

_Natsume:Ok then little girl open that mask of yours.(everyone was nodding in agreement)_

_Mikan:ok fine then._

_Mikan opened her mask and everyone was shock to see Mikan infront there especially Hotaru,Mr.Narumi,Natsume,Ruka and the rest._

_Mikan:What??You all look like you seen a ghost._

_Then they all ran to hugged Mikan except some new students..._

_Mr.Narumi:Mikan since you are back we will tell the academy and also today is free period._

_They all talked about what had happened before Mikan's amnesia and while she was not around._

* * *

_How was that?ok??Please review!_


	13. Learning Old Friend and New Enemies

_HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!_

_this means Mikan lying _

_"people's thoughts"_

_**Mikan's thoughts**_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice no matter how much i wish to own it.:( Anyway enjoy the story_

_Chapter 13:Learning old friends and new enemies_

* * *

_Mikan:Guys,do you want me to tell my adventure or do you all wanna tell me yours._

_Hotaru:Just tell us yours ,Mikan._

_Mikan:Ok lets see where i can begin. when i was captured by AAO,i was having a hard time being caught everytime i try to escape.But after 3 days of being captive i manage to escape.Unfortunately,after i escape i got hit by a truck.I was admited into a hospital and thats how i got amnesia.After that a couple took care of me.They taught me about alices and that was odd on how they know about alice.After 3 years,they confess to me saying that they have alices too.The husband which was Mr.Hiroku said that he have the alice of fire and Mrs.Hiroku has the alice of water.(Everyone in the gang heard this and their mouth was like O)(the gang are Yuu,Hotaru,Ruka,Natsume,Anna,Nonoko,Koko,Sumire,and Mochu)  
Anyway,they trained me to do alot of stuff,ok maybe not alot cos well studying is not my subject.If i did wrong i would either get burned,splash with either cold or hot water ,or dumped with heavy objects which meant i straight away went to the hospital.Oh yeah,did you hear my singing?If you did,its a technique that enables me to give people i dear much something precious to me._

_Everyone:yup,we heard your sing.Even the whole academy heard it._

_Yuu:did you know that Hotaru and Natsume's gang became nicer for your sake._

_Mikan:Ohhh...by the way,you all become a couple a month after i was gone right?If you wanna know how i found out is you all wear the same necklace.You see Hotaru is wearing blue same with Ruka while Anna with Koko is wearing yellow,Nonoko and Yuu is wearing Purple and Sumire with Mochu is wearing green.Besides that,the necklaces are courtesy of Hotaru.The other way i found out is the couple gave me a mirror which enables me to see you guys but i can only see your hear.If you are wondering how i know your names,the necklaces have your names and your partner's name.I'm very happy (sniff) for you guys._

_Everyone except Natsume:Thank you but we did not know you have to go through alot.Did you know Natsume still have not found his soulmate._

_Mikan:Anyway guys,i know there will be new students and so can you tell me their names?_

_Yuu:Ok lets start with the all girl group which is lead by Yuna-chan.They are Karin-chan,Yuzu-chan,Misa-chan and Kurenai-chan.Yuna-chan and her group have the same attitude with Natsume when he haven't became nicer.Yuna-chan have the water alice,and the rest got he same as Mochu,Koko,Ruka and I._

_Mikan:Ohhh..._

_Yuu continue to tell Mikan and she listened carefully but in her mind it was:  
**Oh My God.A AAO member here.Yuna-chan must be the Water alice type AAO member.**_

_Mikan:Yuu,when did Yuna-chan and her group came?_

_Yuu:Last two years,why?_

_Mikan:Ohh..._

**_Ok that means they send Yuna for a checking and a spy.I must take her out cold._**

_Mikan walked to Yuna-chan and talk ot her._

_Mikan:Hi!i am Sakura Mikan.I used to be here until i got kidnapped._

_Yuna-chan:Hn_

_Mikan:Anyway i get right to the point.(everyone in the class listen carefully now)I want to have a duel and if i win you go out of this school.Besides that,i want the duel infront the whole school for everyone to watch.(Mikan said that with a death glare way better than the black cat himself and with a voice so strong and determine)_

_Yuna-chan:ok i will duel by your way on one condition.That is you must win me in an alice dodgeball match and there must be five players._

_Mikan:I agree._

_Mikan walk away and went to her friends._

_Anna:Why did you ask for a duel with her?_

_Nonoko:Yea,why did you?She won Natsume in the duel the last time with the same condition._

_Mikan:Ohh...really?**Well you see,the couple as in Mr.Hiroku and Mrs.Hiroku told me that this is my mission.They told me this mission before they died from AAO.I must defeat all the AAO members and elemental users.(In a scary and stern voice)**Anyway who wanna follow me in the Alice Dodgeball match._

_Hotaru and Natsume:Ok,i'll join to protect your safety._

_Sumire and Mochu:we'll join too cause we don't like them._

_Mikan:Thanks!!(with a very bright smile)O yea Hotaru here is the rabbits i owe you from before.(handing 1000 rabbits,she got them by making a technique to get as many rabbits as you want._

_Hotaru:Ohhh...ok Mikan,thanks and where you get that?_

_Mikan:i found it at the Alice Academy's gate._

_Hotaru:Ok anyway we better go its time to eat._

_Everyone except Hotaru and Natsume:Ok!!!LETS EAT!!!_

* * *

_How was it??Good??Ok??Bad??tell me your comment by reviewing.Hehesounded like a comercial.Anyway,PLEASE REVIEW TO GIVE ME SUPPORT!!!_


	14. The race,the dodgeball and the DUEL

_**HI everyone,i will try not to make it a short chapter and not boring.the tragedy is going to come.Enjoy!!**_

**_i will be narating in the story for this chapter...(me narating will be like this-narating now-_**

**_Chapter 14:The race,the dodgeball and the Duel_**

* * *

_The day before the dodgeball match,_

_Mikan was in not yet in class and well the rest were already there._

_Yuu:Hey guys,do you think this is really Mikan?I mean like she did a death glare and it was more terrifying than Natsume's.Among that,she asked for a duel with Yuna-chan and Yuna-chan have the alice of water._

_Hotaru:i don't know what happen to that idiot but we will find it out._

_Koko:You know guys,i can't read her mind yesterday do i think she improved._

_Mikan suddenly enter._

_Mikan:Ohayou minna-san!!!_

_everyone except Natsume,yuna-chan and her gang:Ohayou Mikan(chan)_

_Jinno-sensei:Everyone today is going to be a physical test with running.So, i want all of you to change into your shirts and pants._

_everyone:Hai sensei._

_jinno-sensei:oh,Mikan you are back.Welcome Back then._

_Mikan whispered to Hotaru:Who's that?_

_Hotaru:Thats Jinno-sensei._

_Mikan:Oh..._

_**Everyone changed and went to the sports field.The task is try to win the sempai with the running alice with your own running speed. First up was some other people and then it was Ruka which failed then was Hotaru,Koko,Sumire,Anna,Nonoko,Mochu and Yuu who all failed.Now it is Natsume's turn and he nearly beat the sempai.After his is Yuna-chan and her gang which come to a suprise that only Yuna-chan pass.After a while it is finally Mikan's turn.Mikan won(of course) even though she was jogging.Everyones mouth was wide open.**_

_Jinno:Well done ,Mikan._

_Mikan:Arigato sensei._

_Anna and Nonoko:Wow!Mikan how did you do that?!?! how did you run so fast?!_

_Mikan:I just practice thats all.Besides,i was only jogging then._

_Everyone was shocked when they heard that._

_After that day,The day of dodgeball,_

_Mikan's POV_

_I wonder what should i wear.Today is the day for the dodgeball so i must wear somethung flexible.I know how about this._

_End POV._

_Mikan wore a clothing like Ino's from Naruto and not from Naruto shipuuden.Mikan also tied her hair in a ponytail and cut it shorter until like Ino's._

_Mikan went out to have the free breakfast(Oh yeah Mikan is back to 1 star again.)everyone who passed her was like"is this Mikan? or Mikan she looks so beautiful and so on"_

_Mikan:Ohayou minna-san_

_Yuu:Mikan ohayou.Wow Mikan you look wonderful.What happen?Why you cut your hair?_

_Mikan:Nothing happen and i just fell like it so that it won't disturd me during the dodgeball match later._

_Hotaru:Mikan are you sure you want to do this?_

_Mikan:Of course i am!Why?_

_Anna:You see last time Natsume got so beaten up by Yuna-chan so i don't know if you are sure._

_Mikan:Don't worry you'll see._

**_After that they went to the field to have their match._**

**_TeamA-Mikan,Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka,Sumire and Mochu_**

**_Team B-Yuna-chan,Karin-chan and blah blah..._**

**_They played until..._**

**_Team A-Mikan and Natsume left._**

**_Team B-Yuna left._**

**_Then Yuna picked up the ball and throws it at Natsume.Mikan then picks the ball with her anger and threw it at Yuna._**

**_The winner is TeamA.Mikan can duel Yuna now._**

_Mikan:So,now i can battle you,Yuna,We will see who is stronger?(While smirking)_

_Yuna:Tsk even so you'll be defeated because that was only a dodgeball match._

_Mikan:Whatever Ms.ShowOff.Lets go guys._

_Mikan and her friends went to eat and go to bed._

_Mikan:Tomorrow is the big day.I'll use water and fire elemental alice and pretend that i have Mr. and mrs.Hiroku alices in this necklaces which allow me to use their alices._

_The Next day,_

_Mikan woke up early and so she took her bath.She changed and tied her hair like Sakura-chan in Naruto shipuuden not Naruto._

_Mikan went to have breakfast and at 9:30 sharp she must go to her duel with Yuna.At breakfast,the guys who seen her stared at her in awe._

_Yuu:Hi Mikan!_

_Mikan:Ohayou Yuu-san!Ohayou Minna-san!_

_Hotaru:Are you sure you wanna go to the duel?_

_Mikan:of course!Mmm...you know Hotaru,you are so right seafood is yummy!_

_Everyone sweatdropped_

_Natsume:Are you sure you want to duel that old hag,polka?_

_Mikan:will you all stop saying this it is annoying and the answer is yes._

_Mikan then walk to the arena for her fight with Yuna._

**_Mikan did her warmed up and got ready to attack._**

_Mikan:Ready Yuna??_

_Yuna:Never been ready as today._

_Headmaster:ready,get set,GO!!!_

**_Mikan quickly did a kick but Yuna avoid it.Yuna use her alice but no use because Mikan Nullify it.Mikan then use the water and fire alice(remember Mikan is gonna lie that the alice is Mr and Mrs Hiroku's alices)She first got Yuna in a water whirlpool and then she changed the whirlpool into a fire pit.Yuna manage to get up and attack Mikan.Mikan dodge it but she got hit a little.Then Mikan use her super strength(the Tsunade's super strength).Sh ekick Yuna unconcious and Mikan quickly stole Yuna's alice without anyone knowing._**

_Headmaster:The Winner is Sakura Mikan!!!_

_Crowd:WOW!!!!!!!GO MIKAN!!!!_

_Natsume:Wow...she's good.polka is not bad._

_Mikan then walk to Natsume,Hotaru and the others._

_Mikan:Told you so!_

_Everyone except Natsume:WOW!! Mikan you defeated Yuna with no sweat and Natsume could not defeat her also._

_Mikan:Thanks.Anyway see you guys around._

_Mikan walked to the headmaster and grab the microphone._

_Mikan:Attention Students,Yuna and her group are members of AAO._

* * *

_The End!!!!PLease review!! . : ) . _

_Adieus see ya in the next chapter._


	15. Everyones new lesson and Mikans Hardship

Welcome Back ALL!!!!I thank all that reviewedI apologize for not being able to write/update because i got to study for my exams and all...REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . anyways..i'll answer some of the reviews/questions i did not answer before XD

XrandomgirlX :  
Thank you for loving my story.Hope you are well!As of now i am the happiest person on planet earth.!!!I hope in the near future you will  
write stories too!!I can't wait to seeXDJust a tip...unleash your imagination and share it with the world!!Good LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

PaulaBlossom143 :  
YES sir/ma'am!!Your order is my command-And also ..you accidentally spelled soon wrongly..hehe..you spelled son but don't worry everyone makes mistakes..I hope you'll join fanfiction too..then all may read you stories or may i say imaginations!!  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD

Mican-chan :  
Thanks!!!I appreciate it that you like my story...Mikan found out because...Yuna did not hide the fact that her arm got the AAO sign only that it was covered by her sleeves then again Mikan got the see through alice!So...i'm with you Mican-chan...(change to cheerleaders outfit)GO Mikan! GO! GO! GO! BEAT AAO AND ALSO GOOD LUCK MICAN-CHAN.Hope you will make stories too...my same speech..unleash your imagination and share it with the world.XD

ladalada :  
Hello!!!Thank You!!!!It's interesting?WOW!!!THANKS FOR SAYING THAT!!!!I hope you don't mind that i checked your profile and others too...i apologize for seeing your profiles.i just wanted to know if you all written any stories so that i could review and support you-!!Oh yeah,ladalada...do you want me to call you Carol or ladalada?Anyways...hope in near future you will write stories and unleash your imagination too!!!XD

DemolisherXTX :  
WELL!!!i apologize if my story make you sick...next time ...don't read it...but at least it give me some courage to make it better but do you know some authors/authoresses will stop writing their stories or be haunted/sad or change of personalities because of that...anyways...hope you make stories in the near future and show us what kind of stories doesn't make you sick then i'll try to see if i can do it...

lysabelle :  
Thanks for the reviews and as i explain before...Mikan found out the AAO sign on Yuna's arm that was covered by her sleeves but she got the alice to see through it.Thanks again!!Oh yeah...what do you want to be called?Lisabelle or Lysabelle??Same here..smokes are dangerous..Oh yeah...continue your story True Smile..i think i got review..ehehehe Good luck on upcoming stories!!!

DeStInEdPaTh :  
Thank you so MUCH!!!!!!

Dianne :  
Thank you so much for your review and it is in FanFiction thats why i want it OUT OF THIS WORLD...hahahaha!!!Please join the fanficiton comunity too!!Good Luck if you did join i want to write stories!

PinkFire101 :  
Hello!Thanks and thank you for telling me tips and my errors!!Sorry for the boredness on chapter 3 and i thanked you for being on your favourites...hope in the near future you'll unleash your imaginations to the world by writing stories...!!!

fds :  
Thanks for reviewing and thanks for explaning the meaning of POV...hope you'll join fanfiction and write stories...

Keiko Oda :  
I thanked you so much for the review!!You are one of my most considered best authoress too!!!i am very honoured...Why stop reading but anyways i love your stories...GOOD LUCK ON YOUR CURRENT AND UPCOMING STORIES!!!!!!!

Ok!!!!i am done...i do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice academy

Chapter 15:Everyones new lesson...and Mikan's Hardship

* * *

Everyone:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mikan:It's true look for yourselves...look at her arm and you'll see...the AAO sign..  
The headmasters/mistress went to check  
Headmaster 1:Yes...it's true...my little girl..you are smart and good...very good job

Mikan:Thank You sir!

Everyone:GO Mikan!

Cheerleaders:Go!go!go!Whose the girl who beats AAO!?Mikan!Thats she!Go Mikan!Go Mikan!Go!

Everyone:OHHH!!!!!!

After all that,(Mikan's P.O.V.)  
this is so weird...that never understand all the hardship i went true...wait this FEELING...its...weird..i better get going...  
maybe not..(looking out her room door)too many people...i know!i'll ask the others if they want to go to Central town...  
OK THEN!!!LETS GO!!!

End P.O.V.

Mikan went to find Hotaru first...  
At the lab,  
Mikan:Hotaru!!Open the door!It's me!

Hotaru:What you want?

Mikan:Lets go to Central town!I have not been there with you guys!

Hotaru:Fine,only on one condition...pose for me later...i need pictures for...MY MONEY!

Mikan:You never change...now lets go!

They invited the rest and now their waiting for the bus to central town.  
Mikan:Ruka i know how you feel when Hotaru wants to blackmail...she's evil(chibi style)

Ruka:Hahaha cute one Mikan!Hotaru's taking your picture now...

Mikan:REALLY!!!?!?!!

Ruka:Yea real-...

Ruka was cut off by the bus to central town's sound.  
Mikan:Lets go!

They reached their destination...they went shopping because of Sumire,Anna and Nonoko.

In a shop,  
all the girls bought their clothes like kimonos,gowns and dresses.While guys bought tuxedos,kimonos for guys and etc...  
Mikan:Wow!Sumire,Anna and Nonoko,why did you three buy so much of clothes?

The Three:Because we love shopping and it's discount day!!hahahahaha..today is fun...

Hotaru:Lets go eat.

Mochu: i agree with Hotaru.I'm hungry...

The guys except Mochu andNatsume:YEA!I'm tired and hungry!

Sumire:FINE! lets go...

At the restaurant,  
They looked at the menu and called the waiter to order.

Hotaru:How many of you want seafood platter?Ok...1,2,3,4 and 5. 6 seafood platter please...

Sumire and Mochu:We'll have the special spagetti please...

Mikan and Natsume:I want the Lasagna chicken please...  
Mikan:EH?!?!Natsume you wanted lasagna too?

Natsume:Yea so...(Both of them blushing)

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK  
Everyoneexcept Hotaru:HOTARU!!!You are so evil...

Hotaru:I'll be when it comes to my money.(everyone sweatdrop)

Mikan:Hey...i'm gonna go buy some fluff puffs/howalons ok?

everyone:Ok buy for us too!

Mikan went to buy...She used the shortcut through a forest...On her way suddenly some grab her...Mikan yelp out in suprise..

Yuu:Did you guys hear that?

Koko:You mean that scream?

Yuu:Yea..

Hotaru:It sounds like...

Everyone:MIKAN!!

They told the waiter that they need to find their friend first and they will be back..They went to the fluff puffs store and asked the owner if he say a woman that is wearing her hair in a ponytail and its brunette.

Owner:Sorry...i don't think so.

Meanwhile with Mikan,  
The man:Hmm...pretty good for a girl.

Mikan:What you want...?

The man:Come join us at AAO...your are one of the elements we need..and my name is Kato Shinosa...

Mikan:So,what if you tell me your name?I will never join that Organization of yours...

Shinosa:The we'll make you...let's see...i'll kill that girl...what's her name...ahh i know it's Imai Hotaru

Mikan:then i'll kill you now...  
They fought but unfortunately for that guy...Mikan was WAY WAY WAY better than him.  
Mikan won the fight...she went back to the fluff puffs store..

Meanwhile with the others,  
Ruka:We should go back to the restaurant...

Anna:Yea...i agree..she might be there.

They went back to the restaurant hoping to find Mikan.

Meanwhile with Mikan,  
Mikan went to buy the fluff puffs,she bought 10 fluff puffs hoping that even Natsume will eat it.Mikan went back to the restaurant at the same time as their food being served.

Mikan:Hey guys,i bought 10 boxes of fluff puffs for everyone of us!Oh..food came..mmm..they look good.

Natsume:Hn.

Yuu:Glad you came back in time,Mikan-chan.  
After they ate,

Mikan:Let's go home then...i tired. Mikan lied.

Anna:Yea!I'm poof!

Nonoko:She meant she's tired.

Mochu:Ohhh...

On the bus,  
Everyone set with their love ones so..Mikan was "force" to sit with Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume,  
Mikan:Natsume,meet me in my room later...i got something to tell you...Mikan whispered.

Natsume:Hn..

After that,

Mikan:Bye guys!I'm going to bed!

The others:Bye Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura/Sakura-san

In Mikan's Room,  
Mikan:Sigh...i'm not tired yet...where's that natsume...?(A knock came)

Mikan:Come in..!(Natsume came in)Oh...it's you Natsume...do you know why i call you here?

Natsume:No..why?

Mikan:Natsume,do you agree to do something for me if i can make your alice to stop decreasing your life?

Natsume:Why kind of question is that?What do you want me to do?

Mikan:Just answer the question..

Natsume:I guess i would knowing Ruka would want it.

Mikan:I can help you then...

Natsume:What must i do,polka?

Mikan:Wear this ruby necklace for a week...it contains some nullification alice that can stop your life from decreasing...1 week should do the trick.

Natsume:Fine...see you tomorrow.

Mikan:Good night..see you tomorrow...

After Natsume left...(Mikan's P.O.V.)  
T-this f-feeling it-it is...i must be dreaming..it-it just can't b-be

* * *

Hello..all...anyways...i am so sorry for a not so good chapter..i've been gone too long i forgot how the story is suppose to be like.Please Review...See you all next time! 


	16. New Personornot!

Welcome Back ALL!!!!I know some of you are a bit confuse...your answers might be in this page...read and learn then review...

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...cries...i wish i do

Chapter 16:New Person or...not??

* * *

Mikan's room,(Mikan P.O.V.)  
Rrriingggg  
Sheesh...stupid clock...better get up...  
This...feeling...again...i know this is someone i know..i think..  
i better just forget it..i must be dreaming...anyways..time to go...  
end P.O.V. 

Mikan ran to the classroom in time before the bell rang...  
Mikan:Good morning,everyone!  
Everyone:Good morning ,Mikan!  
Mikan went to her seat...(she got her seat change again)  
Her seat was the last seat...Natsume was forced to seat infront...Natsume sat with Ruka and Hotaru..Infront of them were Anna,Nonoko and Yuu...Then infront of of them were Koko,Sumire and Mochu...

Mr.Narumi entered the classroom with his usual smile on his face...

Mr.Narumi :Good morning,everyone.!

Everyone:Morning,Mr.Narumi...

Mr.Narumi:Class..We have a new student and guess what...?She's a girl!Come in now...

The girl:Hello!My name is...well...my family's given name is Kajou Chiaki(My Japanese name!Woo Hoo!This character will be somewhat like me!Maybe...hehe)..but ...my full name is Sakura Kajou Chiaki...

Mikan ran to her while saying:Chiaki!You're here!I'm so glad!

Chiaki:Mikan!You're here too?!Wow!That's so cool...

Everyone:...(dumbfounded)

Mikan:Oh...umm...guys..meet my cousin...her alice is same as mine!Cool isn't it?!

Chiaki:Nice to meet you all!

Mr.Narumi:Well..i guess since you know Mikan..she'll be your partner and you'll seat next to her.

Chiaki and Mikan:OK!

Then the day went on...Mikan invited Chiaki to her room...

In Mikan's room,  
Mikan :Chiaki! Why did you come?

Chiaki:I came because i want to help you...I can tell you are having some problems..

Mikan:You know that your alices are the same as mine...

Chiaki:I know...

Mikan:You have the same power as me...the only difference is your my assistant while i am Hokage...you know...they chose me because...and had more courage than you...

Chiaki:I know...but anyways...we're on this together.

After that day...

They all started to hang out more...and everyone befriended Chiaki...Chiaki for one is still very uneasy feeling a dark aura around everytime...like two pair of evil eyes watching them all...

Suddenly...

Mikan:Chiaki!You feel that?!!?

Chiaki:Sure did!

Mikan:Oh no...Chiaki go and get everyone in the school and protect them...I'll go fight them...alone...

Chiaki:No...Mikan...You can't..not even with your strengths you can't..I'll help...i got the same powers as you...please..

Mikan:No...just go...

They walked separately.

10 minutes later with Chiaki,

She went to the faculty room.

Chiaki:Mr.Narumi...i gotta talk to everyone...please gather everyone to be in the gym...and i mean it..

Mr.Narumi:Why is it?Is there something wrong?I'll just get right on it...

At the Microphone room with Mr.Narumi and Chiaki,

Mr.Narumi:Testing testing 1-2-3..okay...students..please report to the gym as soon as possible..by all means now..repeat..students..please report to the gym as soon as possible...

Everyone went to the gym except for our favourite brunette for she is ...

With Mikan,  
She ran out...but what sighthas shocked her so much was...that... of everyone outsie the academ has froze and so did time...but among all those were the hundreds of AAO mens...all the weak ones were her...for what she sense but still all of them had alices and therefore its going to be hard and there was only one person that has good strenght...therefore that person must have been the one to stop the non-alice people and time.

With Chiaki ,at the gym,  
Chiaki:Good to see you all fellow friends...I would like all of you to sit down and then i will announce an important announcement.

Back to Mikan,  
I got to do something..but what..?I got it!I'll do...

* * *

Wonder what might happen?Catch out in the next chapter and i apologise for not being able to update sooner...i got school stuffs and all i got another exam coming in July and then August but those are only trials...the real ones are in September...anyways bye for now 


	17. Mikan's big fight 4 justice

Welcome Back ALL!!!!I know some of you are a bit confuse...your answers might be in this page...read and learn then review...

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...cries...i wish i do

Chapter 17:Mikan's Big Fight 4 Justice

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V 

What should i do?I know!Oh no!What should i do now?!?!Chiaki will protect them!I'll just got to get rid of this pest and right now!!  
Oh no!Better start my shield first!(all the enemies are charging at the academy..)

End P.O.V

Mikan created a big shield that covered the whole academy..but she also created this shield to block anyone from coming in or going out..

Meanwhile back at Chiaki,  
Chiaki:Everyone!Stay clam and just sit here...don't worry!Chiaki's head:I...I..must follow and support Mikan-sama's orders!No Matter What!I will protect everyone!

Anna:Chiaki-chan!!What are we doing here..hiding??!

Nonoko:Everybody!Look!!Mikan-chan's out there!!Chiaki-chan!Sensei!Help her!!

Narumi-sensei:Right!Mikan-chan!I'm coming to save you!!

Chiaki:Stop!Mikan-sama does not want anyone to get hurt!If you get out...i'll paralyze you!Mikan-sama says you all must stay here!

Hotaru:So!Are you going to leave her there?!?

Chiaki:Hotaru-san...i know you care about her and so do i but...please..it's Mikan-sama's wish and she can fight them..don't worry..She'll definately come back Alive!!But for now..pray,support,wish and most importantly watch her...Please...just..please...

Everyone:O-ok...

Everyone started to cheer/pray for Mikan..

Back with Mikan,

Mikan:Now you can't get them,Kaito!You will never be able to..get them..!I know your alice of freezing non-alice users and time but...you will lose no matter what!Now..give up or die?!

Kaito:How bout i pick neither...?Hmm..wait there's a choice...i'll kill you hime-sama!!!!Now die!!!!!!

Mikan:Wait!How dare you betray the Sakura clan!!!!!!!!!??

Kaito:Oh...i was never a Sakura from the very beginning...in fact..i was adopted..that's why i'm always different..Bye bye hime-sama..Attack..troops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan started fighting without using her alices...until she realize something!

Mikan's head:Now i get it...this is a...clone..wait all of them are clonea except two...Kaito is one of the non-clone that means..one more is the creator of these clones..Better use the x-ray alice..

Back at Chiaki,

Natsume:Hmm...polka's good...

Persona:Well said Natsume...she is...good...i will use her..

Ruka:What!!?When did you some here,Persona?

Persona:Shut it,pest...

Hotaru:All of just be quiet or else you'll face the wrath of my new Baka Gun..oh..wait it looks like Kajou(chiaki)-san will kill you instead..

Everyone now not just prayed for Mikan's survival...they prayed for their own..not wanting to be killed by Chiaki...

Back with Mikan,

Mikan's head:I must save all of them..!!!!!!Hotaru!Chiaki!Natsume!Ruka-pyon!Narumi-sensei...!Anna,Nonoko,Yuu,Koko,Sumire,Mochu and the others no matter what!!!!!!I...I must summon the great beast...the great sacred beast...but..how?

* * *

Sorry if it's short but i cannot write much now...studying and i am very sorry for putting the same chapter for chapter 17...Gomene...  
Bye bye and please review!! 


	18. Sacred beast flashback Part 1

Welcome Back ALL!!!!Chapter 17 is already fixed!

I do not own Gakuen Alice!sobs

Chapter 18:The sacred beast flashback!'Part 1

Pairings:Natsumikan,HotaRuka,YuuXNonoko,AnnaXKoko,MochuXSumire,TsubasaXMisaki,NarumiXYuka,Serina-senseiXMisaki-sensei.

* * *

Mikan:I must protect my friends!I must call them! 

**FlashBack  
**It's been a year and a half since she(Mikan)learn of her history.She's been training,learning,practicing everyday and night.She never gave up.She also been fight something call loneliness.Sure the villagers keep her company but she still miss her friends in Alice Academy.Usually she sings her/or/and compose songs because she loves doing that.Like right now,Mikan just finished her training and felt like singing her newly compose song called At the Beginning(Anastacia song)

Mikan  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Chiaki(girl version not the guys voice)  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

**Both**  
And Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**Mikan**  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Chiaki:Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Both:Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Chiaki:Nice song and voice!

Mikan:You too.I meant your voice!e hehehe!

Chiaki:My apologies,i have not introduce myself!I am Sakura Kajou Chiaki!You may call me Chiaki and don't bother,i know you already Mikan-chan!

Mikan:Nice to meet you Chiaki-chan!

And from that they on,they worked as a team,training,singing,chatting and etc.

Three months later,

Chiaki:There you are Mikan-chan!

Mikan:Oh, hi there Chiaki-chan!

Chiaki:Follow me!I want to show you something in the Southern forest!

Mikan:ok ok wait up!

Chiaki:Hold up!I'll blindfold you with a nullified handkerchief!

Mikan:Why would you do that?

Chiaki:The place is going to be a suprise!

Mikan got blindfolded then she was led to somewhere.

After 10 minutes of walking,

Chiaki:We're here!

Mikan:Great!

Chiaki took off the blindfold that was on Mikan.

Mikan was and will always be in awe with the place.The place was full with cherry blossoms/Sakura trees,Sakura petal floating or flying everywhere and more on the south, there is a big waterfall that makes the scenery even more wonderful.Next tot the waterfall there is a nice hot spring to relax in that is full with healing alice,it can heal anything.After the waterfall was a lovely jungle/forest full with animals which were always fed and cleaned,all the animals were happy and the area was so intoxicating.

Chiaki:Lovely,isn't it?

Mikan:Very,Chiaki,very lovely.

Chiaki:I brought towels and etc.Let's go in the hot springs.

Mikan:OK!

They entered the hot springs after 5 minutes,

Mikan:Chiaki-chan!Did you bring the song?

Chiaki:You mean our compose song?

Mikan:Yup!But it's more on your song!

Chiaki:Umm...ehehehe

Mikan:What's wrong?Did you do something?

Chiaki:Umm...i was thinking of singing the song right now...i finished it!

Mikan:Great!

Chiaki:Let's call it Itooshii Hito no Tame ni.(Satou Akemi)

**Both**

maiagare!Suzaku MIRAKURU RA-  
densetsu ga ugokidashite  
hontou no watashi ga hirogaru  
(tooku hibiku WO AI NI )  
anata ni michibikarete  
(mezamete-yuku tamashii)  
hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai  
itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru

[Instrumental(Chiaki brought the intrument to make the sound!)

ten to chi no aida ni aru mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu  
(egao misete NI HAO MA)  
anata ni mimamorarete  
(ai wa hikaru seiza)  
omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki  
isshou ichido no deai  
tamashii ni kizan de ne  
donna toki datte ai wa  
sukui da to omou kara  
itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru  
(mugen e to hirake Fushigi Yuugi)

Mikan:Chiaki-chan!Look!The animals were listening to us!

Chiaki:Yes,i can see that!

Mikan:I love hanging out like that!

Chiaki:Hey look,Mikan-chan!I see something behind the waterfall!

Mikan:Wanna go there?

Chiaki:Sure!

After a while,

They were at the tunnel.

Chiaki:It's so dark!Becareful Mikan-chan!

They made their way out but what they see is a big wonder..

The lands were beautiful and so wonderful..but that was not the only thing that suprise them..they say lots of other stuff like...

* * *

Cliff hanger!Tell me if it's good or not!Please review!!Bye Bye! 


End file.
